


Champagne and Sex Toys

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, FTM, I’m sorry, M/M, Porn. Just porn., Top Josh, Transgender Male Character, very vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: Their two year anniversary dinner ends in a not so PG way ;)
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Champagne and Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> In no way is this intentionally fetishising gay/trans men. I personally write shit like this bc I’m a trans male myself

For their two year anniversary, Joshua had saved up for two months to take Tyler to the most expensive, snobbiest restaurant in town. Tyler was so stunned by the stupidly fancy and stuffy place that he’d almost cried. Twice.

He obviously ordered the cheapest item on the menu, guilt gnawing at his insides at wasting Josh’s money, despite his boyfriend encouraging him to get whatever he wanted- no matter the cost. Josh splashed out on disgustingly expensive bottle of champagne for the two much to the disapproval of the man sitting across from him. “Come on babe,” Joshua teased the younger, clinking their glasses together, “loosen up,” with a wink. Tyler couldn’t stay mad at him for too long though as he sipped on the alcohol.  It was good,  he thought to himself.

Their evening was spent giggling with each other and steadily becoming more and more tipsy. Tyler was the lightweight of the two. He even developed a case of hiccups which had Josh laughing  very  loudly. 

Finally, the time came to go home and luckily Josh had thought ahead and pre-booked a taxi. And if his hand rested a little bit too close to Tyler’s growing erection the whole way home, so what?

As soon as they were through the door of their shared apartment they were pouncing on each other. They fumbled towards their bedroom together, stopping occasionally to press each other against the nearest surface and aggressively make out. Somehow they made it into the actual bedroom.

“Baby, you don’t know how bad I wanted to just bend you over that table and fuck the life out of you right then and there,” Joshua groaned into his love’s ear, gripping his ass for effect. Tyler blushed furiously, his cheeks and neck turning the same colour as ripe roses. The things this man did to him.

“Maybe I would’ve enjoyed that,” the brunette whispered sultry with a wink for emphasis. “Oh, I  know you would’ve,” Josh pushed the younger onto their bed with a rough hand in the middle of his chest. His boy was so easily dominated. “You’re such a little slut for me, ain’t you babydoll?” The question may have been rhetorical but Tyler couldn’t help nodding his head and releasing a low, needy moan.“Gonna wreck that pretty ass of yours,” Josh growled huskily as he advanced onto the bed. He positioned himself above his boyfriend, predatory eyes moving over his face and neck. Eyeing his prize.

Surprisingly, Tyler was the one to make the next move. Grabbing the elder by the neck, he guided their lips together in a symphony of heat and lust. He wasted no time in opening his mouth, his lover greedily invading it with his tongue. They worked together in perfect harmony to maximise the amount of pleasure they received. Tyler was already leaking precum onto the front of his tented underwear. They released each other for a moment, both respectively trying to catch their breaths. Josh reached a hand up to cup his boy’s face. “You’re so pretty,” he whispered in pure amazement. Tyler blushed as if they hadn’t been hearing stuff like this almost daily for two years. “My beautiful boy,” Joshua smiled wide. “Shut up and fuck me, dork.”

Josh smirked and stood up off the bed. “Your wish is my command my love,” he rummaged through the draws, trying to find their favourite toy to use. After a few seconds he held it up triumphantly. A sky blue strap-on. “I left my sex-packer at home,” Joshua commented with slight disappointment. “That’s okay, you’re amazing without it,” Tyler could sense staying on the topic too long would ruin the mood so, as any sane bottom would do, he began to rile up his top.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted the hem of his dress shirt up, revealing the golden skin resting underneath. The dark haired man bit his lip while watching his love tease him endlessly. Tyler happily traced his happy trail cascading down his abdomen stopping at his trousers. His hand went lower, cupping his visible hard on. All while maintaining eye contact with Josh. Joshua put the toy down on the nearest surface available and began ripping his clothes off in an attempt to reach Tyler quick enough for him to continue these  activities  himself. Tyler couldn’t help but drool as he got to see his boyfriend’s smooth, muscular torso without a pesky shirt in the way. And then his toned legs. And then his glorious ass in those tight boxer-briefs.

Tyler quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and trousers wanting skin to skin contact as quickly as possible. Josh sauntered over to the bed. Looking over his half-undressed love. Soaking in his beauty. He crawled up onto the bed, sliding the shirt off Tyler’s shoulders and tossing it off the side of the bed to be forgotten about once he had successfully removed it completely. “You are so gorgeous, you know that?” He questioned in awe. Taking in his boyfriend’s golden complexion, smooth expanses of skin stretched over delicate muscle. His playful pink nipples. His dark happy trail. His love’s skin turned an adorable reddish hue as he blushed with the compliment and physical affection. Josh loved doing this to him. “You’re ethereal,” he lightly gripped Tyler’s chin, planting soft kisses around his face. Both boys ended up grinning dorkily at each other. So in love.

“You’re stunning too,” Tyler retorted. “So handsome,” he accompanied this by groping his broad shoulders and arms (he’d worked very hard at the gym for). Tyler sat up, forcing Joshua to lay down. He made his way up and sat on Josh’s toned stomach. He lightly traced the scars on his boyfriends chest. His hands grazed down his muscular abdomen and skimmed the waistline of his boxers. “Want you to fuck me so bad,” he groaned out while gently ghosting his hand across the front of Joshua’s underwear. Josh tipped his head back and moaned, either from Tyler’s comment or his touch. He didn’t care. Josh gently tapped his love’s thigh, signalling him to get off. He toppled off his boyfriend, desperately trying to remove his trousers as quickly as humanly possible. Josh stood off the bed, fiddling around with the sex toy on the bedside table. Hesitantly, he removed his underwear, making sure Tyler wasn’t looking. He still felt mortified at the mere idea of his boyfriend seeing him completely naked. But his horniness outweighed his dysphoria so he positioned the strap on correctly, making sure it was all attached and fastened it either side of his thighs. He felt embarrassed and ashamed but at least he got to fuck his boy.

Tyler now lay on the bed, fully nude and ready to submit. “Hands and knees,” Joshua demanded. The sub scrambled to fulfil the command, positioning himself on his hands and knees, purposefully perking his ass out to get josh’s attention. It worked of course. Tyler received a loud smack on his right cheek, instantly soothed by the perpetrator’s soft hands. The brunet let out a whimper of pained arousal. “Such a pretty ass, baby,” Josh complimented. He reached for the lube they kept on the bedside table and began lathering his fingers.

“Already prepped,” Tyler shyly commented. “Before you came to pick me up,” he explained. He was a horny 22 year old alright? cut him some slack. Josh just smirked in response. “Jeez, I knew you were a whore for me but fingering yourself before a date just on the odd chance we might fuck at the end of it? Tyler Joseph you might’ve just taken the cake at the slut awards there sugar,” Joshua laughed.

Tyler let out a choked moan. “I’m flattered really,” he teased the sub by circling his hole with his two fingers. Slowly sinking both fingers into his boy. He was able to fit three fingers without much resistance and worked on a fourth.

“Come on J, been waiting for your dick all night,” Tyler whined, twisting his upper body to look at his boyfriend four fingers deep in him, pout evident. “You’re so needy,” Joshua tutted accompanied by a slick twist of his wrist. Tyler stuttered out a shaky moan at him finding his prostate. “Maybe I want to drag this out as long as possible? Torture your pretty little body,” the elder man grinned devilishly while he massaged Tyler’s prostate and used his other hand to roam across his body.

Tyler could only moan in response, falling onto his forearms and gripping the sheets tight with both hands. The teasing was simultaneously the worst and best part of sex.

Josh leaned over the boy’s back, creeping up to his ear. “I’m going to take my sweet,  sweet  time with you Tyler. Gonna rile you up and edge you until you can’t do anything but scream my name,”

That made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and goosebumps prickle his skin. Tyler knew Josh could edge him for hours. Hopefully that wasn’t what he was planning. Tyler wouldn’t put it past him though.

After what felt like _years_ of fingering and occasional licks to Tyler’s poor asshole, Josh decided he had tormented his boy enough. Tyler groaned out with happiness as he saw out of their corner of his eye Josh slicking up his cock with lube. He felt like he could cry from anticipation. 

He was so hypersensitive that he could feel every single vein etched into the dildo against his insides as Joshua pushed into him. “Holy  fuck ,” Tyler shakily forced out. He could only describe the feeling as heavenly as Josh circled his hips, allowing him to adjust to the size. Even while stretched it burned.

“You like being ripped apart by my cock, don’t you baby,” Tyler could only reply with a high pitched moan and a helpless nod while he was face down in the sheets. 

It felt so good.

Joshua slowly began to move, gently pulling out and pressing back in. The dragging of the toy against his muscles was pure euphoria. “Oh god Joshie,” Tyler groaned out. His knees struggled to hold him up while his boyfriend began pounding into him expertly. His speech derailed into mindless strings of profanities and cries of Josh’s name.

The elder boy slid his arms under Tyler’s armpits and held him up, chest to back. Each perfectly aimed thrust rammed into his prostate and caused him to cry out. “So fuckin’ good J, your cock feels so good,” tears brimmed Tyler’s eyes from all of the overwhelming sensations- Josh’s hands against his chest, Josh inside him, Josh, Josh,  Josh .Both of their entire bodies gleamed with slick sheen of sweat.

“You’re such a good boy for me, huh baby?” He felt Josh murmur into the skin of his neck. Tyler could only manage to respond with a meek nod and a high pitched whine. “My gorgeous boy,” he peppered soft kisses to the heated skin of Tyler’s neck, a complete juxtaposition to his jackhammering thrusts. The sub couldn’t help but full on sob. He was so overwhelmed and sensitive. His thighs began to shake with his nearing orgasm.

Noticing how close he was, Josh pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back. “Fuck Joshie, so close,” Tyler whined once his back hit the sheets. The loss from inside him made him pout. He wasn’t sure if Josh was going to finish him or torture him even more. Thankfully and with a hum of drawn out pleasure, Josh pressed back inside and continued his merciless assault on his prostate.

Tyler’s hand slipped down towards his aching dick. So close. But the elder swatted his hand away before he could manage to wrap around himself and growled lowly at him. “Wanna see if you can come just from my cock baby,” 

Groaning, Tyler relented. Joshua somehow found an even faster, rougher pace to drill his hips into him. All Tyler could manage to speak was one long, high pitched whimper. Fuck. It was glorious.

“Gonna cum J,” a strangled moan slipped out from the youngest mouth. He didn’t even remember forming the words. Within two thrusts he was spilling onto his stomach with his head thrown back into the pillows and a gargled groan.

“So hot Ty,” Josh marvelled above him. He slowly pulled out of the younger and dipped the head of the toy in the puddle of spunk forming on Tyler’s heaving abdomen. He scooped some onto the tipand returned to his abused hole, slipping in and out of him with the result of his own orgasm. Tyler managed a weak moan at the sensation. He was quickly becoming much too oversensitive. “Josh,” he whimpered in slight pain as the elder did it again but stayed inside a little longer. Any other time Tyler would’ve found it endearing Josh was trying very hard to replicate the cis-male experience but right now he did not need to be creampied with his own jizz. 

“Joshie,” Tyler pleaded as he pushed lightly at the man above him’s shoulders. Fortunately he got the message and did gently pull out once again. He giddily watched Tyler’s asshole flutter with the loss of him and cum smeared across it.

“I love you so much,” he leaned down to place a flurry of kisses to his boyfriends perfect face. 

“Mmm I love you too babe, that was...amazing,” Tyler blushed lightly, a cheesy smile creeping onto his face. 

“Let’s clean you up,” Josh grinned before jumping off the bed and undoing all the straps and clips that held the toy in place. He dressed back into a pair of boxers and padded away into the bathroom. Tyler just lay on the bed, too fucked out to care.

He returned with a warm wet washcloth and began wiping all the cum off of Tyler’s stomach and asshole. Tyler whined meekly as it dragged against his sensitive hole. 

After he was done, Josh grabbed another pair of boxers and dressed Tyler before slipping both of them under the duvet. The younger instantly clung to him like a bear around a tree.

“Do you want me to do anything? To finish you off?” He mumbled into Josh’s chest. Joshua shook his head even though he knew Tyler wasn’t exactly looking at him. His fingers danced up and down his love’s back. “I’m good bub, go sleep,” he kissed the top of the brunet’s messy hair.

“M’kay,” and he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open for a sequel which would involve Josh opening up a bit more and then trying new things sexually (oral sex)  
> if anyone would like to see it, just comment 
> 
> you nasties ;)


End file.
